leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai'Sa/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Remember that you can reengage with if the enemy retreats with stacks of . ;Playing against * Stay near your minions during a skirmish so that won't home in on you. * Avoid as much as possible to prevent her from engaging your backline with * Disengage once you've been hit with 4 stacks of , since the passive rupture hurts more at low health. * Even though Kai'Sa lacks an escape, she can still effectively disengage with . A quick follow-up engage is key to keeping her in check. * Kai'Sa is very good at defeating isolated targets, so grouping will make her assassinations more difficult. * Each of Kai'Sa's abilities can tune to her item stats, making her build very flexible. Frequently check what items she has picked in order to keep track of her upcoming playstyle. ;Playing with * Kai'Sa can follow up from a far distance with if you can catch an enemy with an effect to proc her . Once she does, prepare to provide cover. * Keeping the map warded will allow Kai'Sa to roam freely to find easy picks with . Playstyle * damaging abilities are connected with her stacks; regardless of what items you build, she plays best as a high risk marksman. Ability Usage ; Innate * The passive rupture hurts more on low health targets, making them your quarries. Be sure to stay on your toes when you're trying to hit 5 stacks in a teamfight. * This ability only works off of bonus stats from Items and Champion Levels, not with Runes. ; Q * If you're planning to attack the enemy champion with all missiles, do not fire near enemy minions. * You can use this ability and then quickly use to fire rockets during the disarm time. ; W * This ability has a noticeable cast time for enemies to dodge, so use it when they least expect it. * Its range is far larger than at lower ranks, so keep this in mind if you plan to dive in. * This ability does more damage based on the number of plasma stacks on the enemy, so it works well as a great finisher to pick off low health enemies that are running away. ; E * Remember that you cannot engage during the initial disarm period. ; R * Be creative in using it for more than just an engage tool; sometimes its re-positioning can put you in a tender side of the fight. ** Like a Vi ult, it can sometimes be better used after baiting out an enemy's flash or other escape abilities they may have in order to stop their escape. * Depending on the fight you could also use it in a duel to survive or dodge incoming damage with the shield. Runes * vulnerability give's Kai'sa's attacks greater impact, especially from the ramping damage off . This helps in duels and assassinations where she'd need an edge to quickly eliminate her targets. * synergizes well with the Hybrid and AP builds since its healing scales more with AP than AD. Being able to heal in lane and have the extra movement speed means she can survive oppressive laning phases, make better trades to get her stacks off, and stick to targets without having to leave the fight early. * can be a great pick to expedite her ability upgrades. is a very big difference in her damage potential. Because of the added effects with item power, it prioritizes over leveling stats and abilities. Items What do I build on ? By Riot Jag Hey guys, I’m Riot Jag, the lead Gameplay Designer on . I’ve seen a lot of confusion on what type of role, playstyle, or build she’s supposed to have, so I’m here to provide some context and some advice. First off - is intended to be a versatile champion. The goal is for her to have multiple roles, playstyles, and builds. So, I’d like to give a bit of context on each of her abilities and how they achieve this. Always remember that you don’t need to upgrade every ability every game, and most cohesive builds will evolve no more than 2 spells. ;Ability breakdown Almost everything on kit scales directly with an offensive stat. Let’s talk about each ability in detail. : , scales primarily with }} and }}. Kai’Sa’s passive is the backbone of her damage output in most of her builds. In a conventional ADC build, she’ll probably do about 65% of her total champion damage as Physical Damage, and around 35% as Magic Damage, primarily due to the very strong AS scaling on her . Almost every build will get a lot of value here. Her passive is also one of the biggest reasons she’s extremely strong as a bot laner - pair her up with a monster like or a and you’ll have some awesome kill lanes as they ramp up her passive stacks for her. }} : , scales primarily with }} and }}. It has AP scaling, but since it’s , it’s much more likely to have value in builds that include , , or . If you’re playing an with }}, this is your bread and butter. }} : , scales primarily with }}, }}, and }}. Most builds will always get some value out of W (especially since it accelerates your ), but AP builds scale this spell harder than anything and it becomes your primary nuke if you’re starting out with items like or . This also has plenty of punch with Hybrid builds that utilize or . }} : Scales primarily with }} and }}. It’s important to note Attack Speed purchases E’s cast time and scale up the it gives, making it feel super good with items that give that stat. Items like or really shine with a build that pushes to upgrade Supercharge first. }} : Shield scales primarily with }}, }}, }}. Not much to think about here, just don’t build tank and you’ll get good value out of the shield. The ratio gets much better with level, so AD Kai’Sa builds will get better shields that can actually absorb a from an enemy ADC that has also reached late game. }} Few other tips: * has some of the worst level scaling in the game in terms of offensive base stats (her AD and AS per level are extremely low), but her item scaling is extremely potent. Most item purchases will scale you up quite well, as long as they’re offensive (if you’re thinking about Tank Kai'Sa, just don’t!). * is always a good purchase for ADCs with short attack ranges, and Kai'Sa is no exception. is a great item for ADC builds because it gives Kai'Sa a bit of everything she needs (AD for , AS for , life steal, dueling potential). * Some penetration items may be correct on Kai’Sa depending on the game, but since her damage profile is fairly mixed, it’s usually better to look at other items. becomes quite potent in conjunction with a few rankups in her since the stats multiply quite well. My main hope is that people will have a lot of fun exploring their favorite build path on Kai’Sa, as opposed to me telling you exactly what to do. Good luck! Counterpicks Category:Champion strategies